We will meet again
by jenniferseedlover
Summary: AC They were strangers, who became friends... then became lovers...COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

**We will meet again**

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destiny and their characters.. Bandai owns them... and I do not own the Song "we will meet again" its by Vast

* * *

**A/N:** This is my third fic.. Its an AC Fic because they won the poll.. Thank you for reading my other stories.. and thank you for supporting my polls... aregatou gozaimasu.. I hope you enjoy reading this One Shot fic...(if you like it i might make a sequel just tell me... readers... i am sorry if the story is hanging... ) .. By the way i named athruns nanny Eaya.. i hope you dont mind.. Sorry if you wont see kira,lacus, dearka, yzak or miriallia here. This is basically an AC fic

* * *

Two children who were about 9 years of age, with their nanny's were in Orb's playground.. They did not know each other. But the boy with emerald eyes and dark blue hair was having more fun that the girl. 

"whee!" the boy said.. he was enjoying himself in the seesaw, even if he was alone. All he did was jump and bend. The girl who had golden eyes and blonde hair wearing a green dress, in a swing looked at the boy.. She sat there silently, and she looked so sorrowful. The boy noticed her look at him, but he went back to what he was doing.

Then the girl looked at him, and he looked at her. Then she looked at him, and again he looked at her. The boy felt sorry for her because she was so down. So he approached her. The girl looked up and saw him approach her. So she looked down and blushed.

"Hi" the boy said to her while patting her at the back

The two nanny's who were chatting with eachother, smiled and watched on what their two kids were doing.

"Merna...whats wrong with her? Why is she so upset.." Eaya asked Merna,

"_She's just upset because her father told her to wear a dress, and she yelled and she started being a brat and she threw all her clothes everywhere, so her father yelled at her and replaced all her pants into dresses.."_

"Oh i see.. i feel sorry for her.. but still she was very stubborn... anyways she looks very pretty with her dress"

"_Yes i agree... i brought her in the park so that she'll enjoy it here, but i see that she's not... i just hope your kid can make my kid happy.."_Merna told Eaya, Eaya nodded

"Hi..." the boy said again, this time the girl looked up at him

"_hello..."_she said silently with teary eyes and she looked down again

"Are you okay?"

"_..."_ the girl didn't say anything... but he still waited for an answer so he sat in the next swing that was beside hers.

"are you okay?"

"_yes..."_she said it in a shaky voice

"but you do not look okay?"

"_i said im okay so stop bothering me!.."_

"i was just asking"

"_im sorry..."_

"no its okay... im the one who should be sorry.. i bothered you..."

"_no you didn't i actually like your company..." _she said while wiping her tears

"now could you please tell me what is your problem i might help you..." he said with a big smile

"_well my dad told me to wear a dress... i hate dresses so i got mad and threw my things everywhere... my dad got mad so he punished me by taking all my pants and shirts and replaced them with dresses... i hate them.. i hate dresses..."_ she started crying again

"You shouldn't hate it... you look bootiful with it.."

"_huh?"_

"you look purty with it...dont cry... "the girl blushed, he wiped her tears with his t-shirt

"_thank you..."_

"by the way.. what is your name?"

"_Im Cagalli..how about you"_she held out her hand for a handshake

"My name is Athrun...hey do you want to pu-lay?" then he shook her hand

"_okay.. tag you're it.."_cagalli said as she pat athruns back and she started running, then he ran after her

"tag now you're it.."

"_hey! you're cheeeeting"_then she ran faster to him and she patted him again

"_now you're it.."_

They played for about an hour.. Merna and Eaya enjoyed looking at their kids. It was already 6:00 pm, so they had to go home already,

"Cagalli-dear... we have to go.."

"_same with you athrun..."_

"Oh okay... bye athrun, i hope we can pu-lay again tumurrow.."

"_Ya...i hope so... can we pu-lay again tumurrow nanny?"_(a/n:please be aware that those aren't wrong spellings, those are how the kids will talk..)_  
_

"_Yes sure athrun... merna.. just bring cagalli here okay..._eaya told merna

"Ya sure..."

* * *

The two kids went home with their nanny's and they met eachother in the park again the next day... They met each other, almost every week for the past 6 years..they became close friends actually.. not only that, they became best friends... they were now 15 years old.. they didn't meet in the playground.. but they met in the park or maybe in the malls.. 

"Some birthday i got here... my father isn't even here.." cagalli whined

"Now, now cagalli... your father had an important meeting, you must understand him.."Merna told cagalli as they were walking home from school, they were nearing the house"

"I know merna.. but still...this is the worst birthday ever... ill just go in the playground okay... so that i can pour all my sadness there.. i'll be in the house later okay.. "

"Okay... cagalli do you need company?"

"No its okay..." she said while wiping a tear

Cagalli went in the playground and sat on the swing.. then she murmurred "I cant believe it... this is probably the worst birthday ever... my dads not here.. not only that.. athrun didnt greet me... athrun of all people, why didn't he remember? He's so mean!"she started shedding tears again, then someone covered her eyes, she grabbed the hands on who covered her eyes, and when she opened her eyes, she saw a bouquet of flowers in her face.

"huh?" she said

"_for you cagalli... you thought i forgot your birthday?" _athrun joked

"no!"

"_then what was thing of me being mean and all?"_he smirked

"i'm sorry for being so harsh athrun.."

"_i'm just kidding cagalli... by the way happy birthday.." _he gave cagalli a large box that was wrapped neatly

"Thank you.."

"_open it..." _cagalli slowly opened the box and she saw a card, so she opened and read it

* * *

"_Cagalli,_

_i met an angel in the park 6 years ago, and i became her friend _

_we went together for the past years and we became close friends well actually best friends hehe... everytime i'm sad, i go to her as she comforted me, and i would do the same to her. She was upset one day, and she approached me and gave me a hug. While she gave me a hug, i felt warm so i hugged her back, my heart beated fast. So i asked myself what was this feeling. I finally found out I was in love with her.."_ Cagalli looked at athrun with big eyes, athrun turned really red, she continued reading the letter, she had teary eyes

"_that's right... i'm inlove with you cagalli yula athha... i'm in love with you best friend.. i'm not sure if you have the same feeling as me.. but all i can say is...Even if you dont have the same feeling as me..i'll always be there for you... Happy Birthday..." PS. Please open the last box" _cagalli opened the last box(the last box was tiny)and she saw a golden locket, when she opened it, there was a picture of her and athrun when they were kids.

"Athrun..." cagalli said, while looking at him with teary eyes, she then approached him, she brought the tiny box with her,and also the card and bouquet.

"_cagalli?"_Cagalli ran to athrun, dropping the gifts athrun gave to the ground, and both of them fell in the floor, cagalli on top of athrun

"I love you too..." cagalli then kissed athrun in the lips and of course.. athrun replied to her kiss Both of them sat together and they were both blushing...

"_cagalli.. this question might be embarassing.. but since when?"_

"since.. you first came to me.. in the playground.. i actually had a crush on you.."

"_oh ok.. cagalli... i knew that you were the girl that would be in my life.. ever since i saw you in the swing.."_

Cagalli placed her head on athruns shoulder and later that afternoon, athrun took cagalli back to her house.

"See you tomorrow..."

"_See you tomorrow.."_ and they kissed once again, athrun left and cagalli went inside her house, carrying all the gifts athrun made, she showed a big smile on her face when she entered her house

"_Cagalli? You look so happy now... what happened?"_ merna asked

"athrun..." she said, while hugging the bouquet

"_athrun?"_

"he loves me..."

"_what?"_

"yes merna... were together now! i am so happy!"

"_congratulations! im so glad for you!" _as she hugged cagalli

After that day.. cagalli and athrun spent their time together everyday.. In school, and after school.. They were very much in love.. They were together for one year now, nothing happened to their relationship... But one day

"What! that cant be father!" athrun yelled

" _I am sorry athrun, i was reassigned.. we have to go back to plants.. and you cant live here in Orb alone without a family. I'm sorry athrun...Please tell cagalli that too.."_

Athrun shed tears, not wanting to believe on what was happening, he would be leaving the place he met the love of his life.. and he will never know when he's coming back.

"_Athrun.. i'm sorry, my son.."_

"athrun! thanks for the bracelet.. why'd you give it to me anyway? what's the occasion?" cagalli said while hugging athruns arm.

"_cagalli.. that's a gift for you to remember me.."_

"What are you talking about? Are you going on vacation" cagalli asked trying to be optimistic

"_no.. i'm going back to my homeland Plants.. father was reassigned again..."_

"What?"

"_yes cagalli.. i would be leaving first thing tomorrow.. and i dont know when i'll be back.."_

"please tell me this isn't happening... please!"she said while holding her face trying not to cry, but she did anyways

"_i'm sorry cagalli.."_he told her while hugging her, cagalli sobbed and she couldnt stop._"Always remember that I'll love you always..."_

"athrun...why!" she cried even harder

* * *

**The Next Day**

Their fathers watch them bid farewell to eachother. Patrick felt sorry for the two.. and so did Uzumi, Eaya and Merna cried, it was like a soap opera.

"Cagalli.. i guess this is it.. i wont be able to call you because there aren't any phone services from there to here..."

"_..."_

"dont worry cagalli.. i'll be back someday... " he said with a smiled

"_stop smiling.. this isn't a happy moment."_she yelled to him angrily

"i'll miss your anger, and everything about you.." he said calmly

"_Ath-run!"_she wept in his chest..

He touched her hair and told her.. "_I love you cagalli... please dont forget me.. i'll promise i'll be back.."_

"I love you too athrun..." They kissed one last time, and their lips departed, but they were still holding hands, aeya and merna sobbed more.

"Come athrun.. we have to go.."patrick told his son..

Cagalli and athrun, wouldn't let go of eachother's hand but then uzumi came and grabbed cagalli.. cagalli tried to let go of uzumis grip trying to go back to athrun but uzumis grip was too strong

"Athrun! please! dont leave me! athrun i love you!" cagalli yelled

"I love you cagalli! I love you! with all my heart.."patrick grabbed athrun with his arms and they went inside the plane

* * *

Its been months since athrun left, cagalli was still upset, She was very depressed now that he's gone... after a year, cagalli finally decided that she had to stop thinking about him, in order to stop being depressed, She finally became a bit better. six years now passed, athrun did not come back yet. She still remembers him very well, but she doesn't know if he remembers her. 

In plants, athrun was just the same as cagalli.. he was depressed and all. He also had to stop thinking about cagalli, but he still loved her... It was late at night. Athrun went in the park, he was walking, he then saw a swing and he remembered the first time he met cagalli, it made him cry... then he went back home...

_Where have you gone  
My love my friend _

Cagalli was alone right now.. Merna had to go home to her family and her father went to another business trip, he fiancee was busy doing other things.. She never loved her fiancee but she had to try and love him, but she doesn't know how. she was just in the bed sitting down, looking at the stars

_Somewhere without the rain  
I feel afraid now, I feel alone  
Will we meet again _

The next day, cagalli walked around the house. The house was all dark, since the power went out... she remembered the time athrun told her ghost stories

_-__Flashback- _

"I saw a headless woman you know..." athrun said

"_What?"_

"Yes... it came near me and told me... i'm going to get cagalli..."

"_really?"_

"Yes.. i told her not too... but she followed me.. look she's right behind you!.." he screamed, athrun being sneaky, made something that was headless... cagalli screamed and jumped on athruns lap, "haha! i cant believe you got scared cagalli!" cagalli then playfully slapped athrun on the cheek , "dont worry cagalli, i wont let anything touch you.. i'll always protect you.."

_-End of Flashback- _

Remembering on what athrun said, she smiled

_Can you recall what we once knew  
Somewhere without the pain  
I feel afraid now, but not alone  
We will meet again_

_

* * *

_Months passed, uzumi told cagalli that she was engaged with Yuuna Seiran.. Cagalli was very depressed and she started crying.. Uzumi never wanted that to happen, but The Seirans threatened him, so he had no choice but to agree. Cagalli had a painful feeling in her heart. She didn't want to marry some ugly looking purple ape, she wanted to be with her handsome prince... but she had no choice, it was her fathers decision.. As she slept later that night, she dreamt about athrun... .

_I can't hear your voice  
But you know I feel your soul  
I can't hear your voice  
But you know I feel your soul _

she woke up late that day.. it was about 5 pm already.. she overslept too much,she didnt eat dinner or breakfast but her dad didn't mind her, he knew she was upset.when she woke up.. she cried again, and Merna was there to comfort her... "I dont want to marry yuuna nanny.. i want athrun, athrun!"

"Cagalli.. im sorry,.. but your father has made a decision, you cant also blame your father.. he must have a reason on why he did this... " she stopped then she started talking again "please cagalli-san.. you have to change... you have a meeting with your fiancee.. "she said in a mean tone

"Athrun! you jerk! why aren't you here?" cagalli cried

She then prepared dressing into formal clothes, and after she changed, she went downstairs and saw her weird looking fiancee. It made cagalli feel uncomfortable.

"Wow.. you look lovely my soon to be wife..." he kissed her in the hand

Cagalli felt grossed out, and she thought she was going to barf...

They were soon having dinner, cagalli saw how yuuna ate, it looked really sick.. he looked like a pig when he ate. Cagalli turned purple.. she felt more disgusted.. she felt sick already... In the middle of dinner there was a doorbell.

Merna opened the door, and was surprised on who it was. She didn't actually know who it was, but she let the person in anyways..

"cagalli.. somebody is looking for you..." merna said

"let that person in merna.." uzumi said

Cagalli stood up, because she really felt sick now as she heard yuuna snort.. and upset the same time.. she was going to excuse herself until a person entered their dining area..

"Cagalli...:"

_Where have you gone  
My love my friend_

_

* * *

**Flashbacks: **_

"_Hi!"_

"Hello.."

"_are you okay?"

* * *

_"._that's right... i'm inlove with you cagalli yula athha... i'm in love with you best friend.. i'm not sure if you have the same feeling as me.. but all i can say is...Even if you dont have the same feeling as me..i'll always be there for you... Happy Birthday..." PS. Please open the last box" _cagalli opened the last box(the last box was tiny)and she saw a golden locket, when she opened it, there was a picture of her and athrun when they were kids.

"Athrun..."

"_cagalli?"_

"I love you too..."

_**-End of Flashbacks-**_

_**

* * *

**Somewhere without any pain  
I'm not afraid now, I'm not alone  
We will meet again _

"Athrun is that really you?..." then a moment of silence...

Cagalli and athrun gazed on eachothers eyes

While Yuuna was left in a state of confusion

**A/N:** _sorry for the bad and hanging ending... tell me if the story is bad or not and please tell me if you want me to continue the story... thank you! _

* * *

**Gundam Seed Ending Theme Song plays: **anna ni issho datta no ni 

_anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro__arifureta yasashisa wa kimi wo toozakeru dake__tsumetaku kirisuteta kokoro wa samayou bakari__sonna kakkowarusa ga ikiru to iu koto nara__samuzora no shita me wo tojite iyou__anna ni issho datta no ni__kotoba hitotsu tooranai kasoku shiteiku senaka ni ima wa__anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro__semete kono tsukiakari no shita de shizuka na nemuri wo..._

_

* * *

_ **A/N:**

so that was the story.. please tell me if you want a sequel.. aregatou, I am sorry if the story is hanging! Just please note if you want a sequel...


	2. Authors Note

**We will meet again- Authors Note  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destiny and their characters.. Bandai owns them... and I do not own the Song "we will meet again" its by Vast

This isn't the sequel yet, i would probably release the sequel in the first week of July so just be patient and wait.. I hope you'll not get mad.. hehe...

I hope you could wait for the sequel... i just have to finish my other fic first.. and then i will start with the sequel of we will meet again.

* * *

_**Please read my other stories aregatou gozaimasu:**_**Gundam Seed Highschool**- athcag,dearmir and lackira fic

**Songs of Love**- athcag fic

** Thank you to all the reviewers...! **


	3. We will meet again Sequel

**We will meet again**

**sequel

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destiny and their characters.. Bandai owns them...

* * *

**A/N:** This is my third fic.. Its an AC Fic... Its the sequel of the one shot of we will meet again. I'm sorry Kira and lacus fans.. these couple wont appear on the whole story...

* * *

"_Listen Cagalli..."Yuuna said while grabbing her hair_

"_If you ever.. EVER! Leave me..i'm going to make sure that..."he lifted up his shirt revealing a gun _

_Cagalli was sweating and gulping_

"_I'll kill your family and friends.. and of course. YOU." Yuuna smirked, and he punched cagalli arm and placed a cut on it, with his sharp knife_

"_Ahh!"she screamed_

"_If you ever tell anyone.. i'll kill your precious daddy and maid first."_

_After a while, he released her hair and left

* * *

_

She stared at him for a while, after that, she blinked her eyes

"Athrun..."she said again

"Cagalli.."

"And my name is Yuuna."he said out loud

"Athrun? Is that you.. its been a while..."merna said

"Athrun, athrun zala?" Uzumi asked him

"Yes... im athrun zala... good evening to you sir, merna, yuuna and cagallli.."when he said cagalli's name he said it silently.

"A,.athrun.. please join us for dinner.." cagalli said nervously, so athrun agreed and sat down with them in the dinner table.

Yuuna was very upset, cagalli was more eager to talk to athrun than him.

"Please excuse me, i have an important meeting tonight." uzumi said, as he walked away.

"Cagalli.."yuuna said out loud

"what" she replied angrily

"lets talk about our wedding... you need to help out more.. we barely have 3 days left.."

Cagalli clutched her hands, she wanted to kill the purple headed bastard for mentioning it, she knew that athrun didnt know about the wedding

"What!Cagalli's getting married!in 3 days!..."athrun thought. He felt pain in his heart,

"Congratulations..."he said silently

"Why thank you athrun" yuuna said

"So cagalli... i was thinking pink flowers"yuuna said

"I dont like pink"

"red?"

"I dont like red"

"dammit cagalli! What the hell do you want! You've been saying no!"yuuna said out loud, athrun was shocked

"can we please not talk about it..."cagalli said

Yuuna was pissed off now, he wanted to kill her so badly. After a while, his phone rang.

"Dad? Okay.. ill be on my way."he said while holding his cellphone

"Hey cagalli..athrun, ill go.. cagalli we have a meeting two days from now.."yuuna said, as he left.

"Cagalli.. i think i have to go too.. can we please meet again tomorrow?" athrun asked

"Yes, of course.."

"Okay... ill pick you up 9 am sharp..." he said

Cagallis heart shattered, she was very surprised to see his lover, she was very worried to tell him that their relationship had to end.

"I cant believe it..."athrun thought

"WHY! how could this happen?"athrun screamed out loud, as he wept in his bed

"Athrun.. i love you..."she said silently as she fell asleep

* * *

**The Next Day

* * *

**

Cagalli stood up outside the door, waiting for athrun. When he arrived, she gave him a big hug, while they were hugging, yuuna arrived

"Cagalli!"he said out loud, and ran to her and hugged her, but she didnt hug him back

Athrun was annoyed with yuuna, if he was allowed to kill someone, it would be yuuna.

"What do you want yuuna?" she asked

"We should plan our wedding now.."

"i'm sorry i have plans, okay i have to go" she said while grabbing athruns hand

"What was that about?"athrun asked

"dumb bastards annoying."cagalli said angrily

"then why are you getting married with him?"

"because of politics. anyways where are we going?"

"just sit back, and i drive.."athrun told her, she nodded

After an hour of driving, they finally arrived their destination, cagalli fell asleep during the drive, so he carried her bridal style, he took her inside the forest where the waterfall was located and placed her on top of the blanket he prepared. He also prepared a picnic basket filled with different foods.

'yawn' cagalli rubbed her eyes and woke up from her slumber. "where am i?" she thought, she looked at the surroundings and found it beautiful

"Is this a dream? If it is.. i hope athrun were here...sigh..."she muttered

"you want this to be a dream?"athrun asked, as he blushed, he was very sure that cagalli mentioned his name.

"Uhh, ath-athrun!"she said, "what is this place?"

"Cagalli..when we dated 6 years ago, i forgot to show you this place... so im showing it to you know..because after you and yuuna gets married, i dont think we can hang out already..." he said with sadness

Cagalli started to cry, she cried her heart out.

"Cagalli? Whats wrong?"

"Its you! thats whats wrong!"

"me? Why me!"

"You're pretending that you're okay with this!"cagalli shouted

"im not pretending.."he said

"Yes you are! Athrun, i've known you eversince we were kids, and i know if you're being sarcastic."she cried out

"Fine! You really want to know!"

"..."

"Yes i'm being sarcastic! When i heard about your wedding, my heart broke, my surroundings circled, i didn't know what to do!"he said out with tears

"..."

"I told you that i was coming back, but no! You didn't bother waiting for me cagalli!"

"didn't bother waiting! never ever say that zala" she told him with anger

"..."

"I've waited for you for 6 damn years! Do you think im happy with this! do you think im happy that im getting married with yuuna, Do you think that my heart didn't shatter like yours?" she said out loud, she started crying so badly, she had a hard time breathing, she placed her hands in her eyes and knelt down. Athrun approached cagalli and hugged her,

"Cagalli.. i'm sorry..." he said

Cagalli lifted her head and gazed towards him, she then hugged him

"Athrun..im sorry, im really sorry!" cagalli said

"you dont have too...its my fault, i dissappeared.."

"its not! its not your fault!"she cried

"im really going to miss the good old days..."he muttered

"remember the time we were in the park, i grabbed sand and placed it inside your t-shirt and you danced.." cagalli joked

"hahahaha..."they both laughed,but it was pretty clear that they were being sarcastic. Their laughter faded away after a few seconds,

"Cagalli...please eat.. i made cake for you.." athrun said

"cake? Oh my gosh! You remember!" she gave athrun a hug

"Thank you athrun! You're the best!"

"Dont Mention it..." he smiled

After eating, cagalli layed back and looked at the surroundings, and she finally fixed her gaze in the clouds. "hey athrun..check out the clouds.." she told him and he layed back down just like her

"It looks like a bunny.."she said

"Ya.. and that one looks like a bird..." he replied

"and that ones a turtle..hehe.."she laughed

"i miss your laughter..cagalli...i've missed you so much.."athrun told her

Cagalli didnt reply, so he got up and noticed that the princess dozed off

"I love you cagalli... and i will never ever stop loving you..."he said while touching her smooth cheek, he layed back down and after a few minutes he fell asleep.

* * *

**Three Hours Later

* * *

**

Athrun woke up, when he tried to get up, he couldn't because something was tugging him, he looked and he saw cagalli hugging him. He couldn't help but smile and he stared at her. A few minutes later, cagalli opened her eyes and saw emerald eyes looking at her golden ones.

"Hi..."athrun said

"Hi.."cagalli replied with a smile

After that, she hugged him tighter, and pulled him closer

"cagalli..."

"yes athrun?"

"you're aware that were not dating anymore right?"

She opened her eyes and she released him in a quick motion.

"Sorry..." she told him

"no its okay..."

"athrun.. im really sorry!"

"cagalli its really okay... i mean were best friends.. so its okay if you hug me.. lets just call it a friendship hug.."he said with sad eyes, he didn't smile and didn't bother showing an expression of happiness. As athrun finished talking, cagalli bursted out in tears.

"cagalli! dont cry.. please dont cry..please dont," athrun felt depressed inside, it tortured him looking at the woman he loves in sadness.. Cagalli could't stop crying and athrun's heart ached, she didnt bother saying anything. She just kept on crying and crying.

"Cagalli please.. please dont cry.." he told her calmly, and afterwards he hugged her. When he hugged her, she stopped crying, and immediately released herself from him, and held her arm with an agonizing look.

"Are you okay cagalli?" he asked, he was very concerned about her

"Ya..i'm alright.."she smiled, but she still showed pain, through her eyes

"I know that you're lying to me.."

"athrun.. how can you say that.. i'm not lying..."

"cagalli..you are...i know you..." he said angrily, he knew that she was lying so he approached her and tried to lift up her sleeve. But she stepped backwards.

"athrun, what are you doing?"

"cagalli. I just wanna make sure that you're alright.."

"Im alright okay! So stop bothering me dammit!" she replied fiercly

But he didnt mind her so he approached her, and cagalli moved backwards, She just kept on moving back until she reached the dead end.

"crap.. dead end.."she thought

Athrun blocked her with his hands, and opened her sleeve. There and Then, he found out the truth.  
"cagalli! what happened!" athrun yelled, he saw the bleeding bruise in her arm

"uhh.. i fell.."she lied

"Dammit! You've been lying to me! Would you tell the truth for once!"

"athrun! Stop yelling! i am telling the truth! i fell down okay!" she cried

"fine.. lets get that wrapped first, and then ill take you home.. its getting dark.." he said angrily, he got the bandage and wrapped it.  
"I cant believe i'm lying to him.. i'm such a bitch.."cagalli thought

When they arrived in the attha residence, cagalli asked him something

"Athrun?"

"Yes cagalli?"

"are you going to attend my wedding?"she asked sadly

"uhmm.. i'm not sure.. because im going back to plants that day..."he lied

"oh.. i see..."

"its two days from now..."

"ahh..."he muttered, "damn..2 more days.. why did this have to happen?" athrun clutched his hands and he had teary eyes, he didnt show his expression to cagalli

"athrun are you okay?"she asked worriedly, she felt pain

"yes.. i'm okay..."

"athrun goodnight.."she told him quietly

"goodnight..cagalli..."he said sadly

The two of them struggled that night, they couldnt sleep.

"Athrun!"she wept, "I love you..."

"Cagalli... i love you..."he teared

* * *

**The Next Day

* * *

**

"damn.. this will be the last day i'm single.. i can never imagine life without athrun..."cagalli cried holding athrun's picture in her chest

"cagalli!"yuuna barged in

Cagalli dropped the picture frame and immediately responded to yuuna

"y-y-yes?"

"what was that?"

"w-what? What do you mean?"

Yuuna approached the bed area of cagalli and saw the picture of athrun

"I knew it! You and that damn coordinate had feelings for eachother!"

"..."

"listen you!" yuuna said while grabbing her hair

"if you ever leave me you'll know whats going to happen," he punched her stomach and kicked her leg, she was helpless. She couldn't do anything to him because she was afraid that he would kill her family.

"Nevermind about meeting today, i prepared everything. You better look good tomorrow cagalli.. and you better say I do.."yuuna told her "Is that clear?"

"Y-yes..."cagalli said with tears, then he released her hair

He stormed out the door and left

Cagalli held her legs and leaned against the wall

"I have to take this pain... its for the good of everything.."she felt intense pain, she had pain outside and inside. No one could help her, merna was out, because she was doing some grocery, while uzumi had a meeting. She couldn't do anything but cry, she looked around her room and saw the wedding dress which made her cry some more.

**Ring. Ring **

"hello?" she said silently

"hi cagalli.."

"ath-r-un?"she said with a shaky voice

"cagalli! Are you alright!"he asked worriedly

"ya.. i'm fine.."she lied again

"no you're not! I'm going there!"

"ath!"before she could say his name, athrun immediately hung-up.

"great.."cagalli thought

"cagalli.. i hope you're alright..."

When athrun arrived the Attha residence, he went straight to cagalli's bedroom.

He saw cagalli in the floor, looking down.

"Cagalli!"he ran to her

"athrun?"she looked up

"oh my gosh cagalli what happened!"he shouted, he could see tearstains in her cheeks and her hair was all messed up.

"Uhh.. I tripped.."

"cagalli! Tell me the truth!"

"i am! and why do you want to know! You dont have the right to know all the things that have been happening to me!" with her words, his heart shattered,

"bu-but.."

"no buts athrun.. we're friends...just friends..and thats all..." she cried

"i just wanted to know if you're alright! I know that you didnt fall! Yuuna did this! i know he did!"

"no! Thats not true!"

"fine.. im going to stop arguing.."

"..."

"did you have lunch already cagalli?"

"no..merna's not here..."

"okay.. ill buy lunch... just stay here okay.."athrun said

"athrun..."

"yes?"

"i'm sorry for saying that..."

"no.. its okay.. its the truth anyway.."

"thank you for understanding.."she ran and hugged him, she had tears , he had tears. It was an emotional moment.

"Okay.. i better go and grab some lunch... i'll be back in an hour minutes.."

"thanks.."she smiled

Athrun got into his car and left to buy some food. He thought that cagalli was alone in the house, but he was wrong. Yuuna was still there, he watched their emotional moment like a vulture.

"you'll pay for this attha.."yuuna said, he had an evil look in his eyes

Athrun entered a seafood restaurant called _"Yzak and Dearka specialties"_

"Good Noon What Can we do for you!"dearka said

"Hi... Good noon,may i please order the lunch special..."athrun replied

"One Lunch Special Yzak!"

"Coming up!"

Yzak prepared the seafood meal

* * *

"Athrun's so kind..."cagalli thought 

"Why didn't i end up with him?"she said sadly

* * *

"That would be $85 mr.blue boy" yzak said 

"Here...Thank you..:"Athrun replied and he gave him the money and rushed out quickly

"Sir your change!"dearka said

"Woah... he was really in a hurry.."yzak said

"Oooh he's gonna get some..."dearka replied, yzak just rolled his eyes

* * *

"Hey cagalli.. what do you mean him?" yuuna asked 

"Yu-yuuna!"cagalli said in a quick motion

"So are you gonna talk?"

"I was talking about you.."

"Shut up bitch, i know you're lying.."

"I uh.. uh..."

Yuuna approached her and she walked back, she ended up in a wall so she was trap(a/n:again..), yuuna blocked her, and started kissing her nape. She tried to kick him away, but he her so tightly, and she couldn't move. She started crying.

"Yuuna! Please! let me go!"

"shut up..!"

* * *

Athrun was still on his way back to the Attha residence, he stopped by a flowershop and bought cagalli orange flowers. When he came back to the car, his heart ached. 

"What the hell.."he clutched his chest.

"shit, cagalli!"he drove quickly back to cagalli's house

"I hope you're okay"

* * *

"Yuuna! Stop it!"cagalli screamed, but yuuna ignored her, he ripped her shirt.

* * *

Athrun was nearing the house

* * *

Yuuna continued molesting the crying cagalli, he ripped her pants, she only had her undergarments left.

* * *

Athrun finally arrived the attha residence, he ran straight to cagalli's room and he saw the horrible scene. 

"Athrun!"cagalli screamed, but yuuna covered her mouth.

"Zala.. what do you want?"

"Yuuna! What are you doing to her!"

"Well... we're getting married, so i'm calling this love.."

"Shut up! Let go of her now.."

Yuuna released Cagalli and grabbed her by her hair and returned her to athrun

"There, your precious princess, has finally returned to her prince!"

"Cagalli!" he ran to her and hugged her

"I'm sorry for lying to you athrun.."she cried, he wrapped his hands around her body, she had nothing on but undergarments.

"cagalli.. dont be sorry...its fine...its not your fault.. its this bastards fault." athrun yelled

Yuuna clapped his hands, "what a fairytale.. you two can now live happily ever after..."

"Shut up yuuna!"athrun yelled

"whatever zala.."

"you've been hurting cagalli have you!"

"whatever do you mean.."

"shut up and answer my question seiryan!"

"what if i am.. its not as if you own her, tomorrow she's going to be my property.. and i can do anything to her." This made cagalli cry some more, she couldn't accept it

"You bastard! You dont deserve her!"

"and what about you? Do you even deserve her?"

"Yes!.."

"Yes? And why do you think you deserve her?"

"because i love her, and i'll always will, and i love her for herself, not for her riches. Not like you.."athrun said calmly

"athrun...?" cagalli said quietly

"cagalli .. i'll love you.. forever and always.."

"i love you too athrun.. forever and always.. and no one will ever replace you..."she told him, and he hugged her and kissed her.

"bravo.. bravo..."yuuna said, the two stopped kissing and looked at him

"fairytales are always in happy endings.. but not this one..."yuuna said

"rest in peace attha and zala.." he took out his gun and loaded it

Athrun went in front of cagalli

"You better not hurt her you bastard!"athrun yelled

"Okay, then ill kill you first, then her.."he smirked

_anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro__arifureta yasashisa wa kimi wo toozakeru dake__tsumetaku kirisuteta kokoro wa samayou bakari__sonna kakkowarusa ga ikiru to iu koto nara__samuzora no shita me wo tojite iyou_

"Athrun dont!" she stepped in front of athrun, "Please! you cant do this! If you die.. i dont know what'll happen!"she cried

"cagalli..."

"Idiots, goodbye..." he pointed the gun at them,

* * *

_anna ni issho datta no ni__kotoba hitotsu tooranai kasoku shiteiku senaka ni ima wa__anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro__semete kono tsukiakari no shita de shizuka na nemuri wo..._

**A/N:** So what do you think? This is the first chapter of the sequel. The final chapter would be released somewhere this week. Please review if it sucked or not..

* * *

**Final Chapter: Petals** Is it a happy ending or sad ending? Stay tuned..

* * *

**Thank you reviewers! You rock!**

** 1. 3AxCluver 3 –** okay, thank you for reviewing! I hope you liked it!

** 2.RyukaYoshino aka HungryHeart22 –** Thanks for the gsd news dan, and thanks for reviewing! Aregatou!

**3.birdie101-** gomen for the late update, i hope you'll like this chapter.. and aregatou for the review

**4.Yoriku Yuri-** Thank you for adding my story as one of your favorite, and thank you for the comment!

** 5.WillTheWatcher-** aregatou for the review

** 6.marissajets11-** Thank you for reviewing..

**7.sw33tdesiree-** dont mention it, i review any story.. Thank you for reviewing

** 8.MyouseiSeed-** Thanks for reviewing jas!

**9.Native Wolf Cub- **aregatou! Heres the sequel hope you like it! read, and see what happens, i hope you'll like it! Thank you for reviewing. the sequel i hope you'll like it, Thank you for reviewing!

**11.EnchantressInTheDark-**You were in the verge of tears? anyways.. thanks for reviewing.. aregatou for adding me and my stories as your favorite

**12.Lie74-** Omg! Thanks for reviewing.. i love your stories... hehe.. no i dont mind it you add it as a favorite.. im very thankful

**13.gseedlover-**heres the sequel..hope you like it! Thank you!

**14.cheese gal- **Here's the continuation! I hope you'll like it! Aregatou!

** 15.Cagalli's Fan-**here's the update... you dont have to beg anymore.. i hope you'll like it! Aregatou for the review!

**16.mariad-** Thank you! heres the sequel.. i hope you like it, i'm glad you liked their childhood. Once again thank you!

**17.lunatic9000-**Aregatou for your comment

**18.kura52-**aregatou gozaimasu! Im glad you liked it! Belated happy birthday by the way..

**19.Genny-chan- **Here's the sequel.. i hope you'll like it! Thanks for the review!

** 20.Cagalli Yula Athha-**Dont worry, i wont leave it as a cliffhanger already.. i hope you'll like the recent update.

** 21.MyouseiSeed-**its not exactly like your story.. anyways thanks for your review!

** 22.sw33tdesiree-**Here's the sequel.. hope you like it! Aregatou!

**23.gseedlover-**here's the sequel!hope you like it! Thank you!

** 24.ritachi-**I hope you like the update, dont worry i wont make it a one-shot already... thanks for reviewing!

** 25.eternal-s2-**Thank you very much for the comment!

**26.asga-**I hope you'll like the update! aregatou!

**27.Earth26-**You're the very first reviewer! Thank you!(bows down to you) Thank you for opening the reviews!


	4. Petals

**We will meet again**

**Sequel

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destiny and their characters.. Bandai owns them...

* * *

**A/N:** This is my third fic.. Its an AC Fic... Its the sequel of the one shot of we will meet again. I'm sorry Kira and lacus fans.. these couple wont appear on the whole story... This is the last chapter. 

"You better not hurt her you bastard!"athrun yelled

"Okay, then ill kill you first, then her.."he smirked

"Athrun dont!" she stepped in front of athrun, "Please! you cant do this! If you die.. i dont know what'll happen!"she cried

"cagalli..."

"Idiots, goodbye..." he pointed the gun at them,

* * *

**Final Chapter**

_**Petals

* * *

**_

True love... the two knew that they were in the verge of death, they looked at eachother and said their last words...

"This is probably the last time i'd see your pretty face cagalli.."athrun whispered as he hugged her

"Athrun..."

"I love you, always remember that.."

"I love you too athrun!"cagalli wept

"haha, you two seriously look pathetic right now!"yuuna laughed

"at least we love eachother..what about you yuuna? Nobody loves you!"cagalli said

"love? That piece of crap! Who needs that? All i need is power!"

"Bastard!"cagalli whispered, as athrun hugged her.

_Omoide wo yakitsukushite susumu daichi ni__Natsukashiku me fuite yuku mono ga aru no_

Yuuna loaded the gun

_Akatsuki no kuruma wo miokutte_

He pointed the gun, at the loving couple

_ORENJI no hanabira yureteru ima mo dokoka_

"bye..bye.."yuuna smirked

_Itsuka mita yasurakana yoake wo_

The gun fired

_Mou ichido te ni suru made_

"Ass!"kisaka knocked the window and jumped on top of yuuna

Athrun, pushed himself and cagalli to the floor

_Kesanaide tomoshibi__Kuruma ha mawaru yo_ "What happened?" Uzumi and Merna entered, they saw cagalli and athrun on the floor

"Yuuna Roma Seiran, you are underarrest for the attempt of murder of the priincess of orb" kisaka said

"Kisaka? What is the meaning of this?" uzumi asked

"Lord Uzumi, Seiran tried to kill cagalli.."

"what! arrest him! And make sure he doesnt escape!" uzumi told him

"Seiran you traitor!" uzumi yelled, yuuna smirked

"get him out of my house."

"yes sir uzumi"kisaka said, as he left the room

"cagalli, athrun?"merna asked calmly, athrun and cagalli were still lying on the floor.

"are they hurt!"uzumi asked worriedly

"no.. we're not hurt.."cagalli said unclearly, as she stood up with athrun, her voice was shaking

"cagalli! What happened?" uzumi asked, noticing that her shirt was gone, and athrun shirt replaced it, he also saw some teared up pieces of clothing

"well.."cagalli tried to explain , but athrun cut her off

"mr. Athha, yuuna seiran tried to molest cagalli." athrun said

"what!"Yunna screamed out loud, his blood was boiling. "I''m gonna have him killed!"

"NO dad.. dont.. yuuna isa mentally instable person, so just put him in jail, dont kill him." cagalli said

"Fine..." uzumi said

"Well i guess we'll leave you two alone.."merna said, while pushing uzumi outside.

"Okay, bye kids!" uzumi said

Merna and Uzumi left the room, and the room became silent

"Ath",

"Cag", They said in unison

"I just."

"I just,"

"Well"

"Well" The two laughed

"you may start first cagalli.."athrun said

"no athrun.. you go first.." she smiled

"cagalli all i can say is that, im glad your safe, and our lunch is right here.."he laughed

"thanks for you concern athrun.." she said

"Athrun! Thanks for being here, when i needed you and thank you for keeping me safe from yuuna!" she hugged him

Athrun felt her warmness again, he was so happy that she hugged him, it felt like the good old days..

While wrapping herself to him, she can remember the past, she was smiling happily, then she felt someone returning her warm embrace.

_A moment like this _

They look at each other in they eyes, andboth are mesmerized.

_Some people wait a lifetime_

The two blinked

_For a moment like this_ _Some people search forever_

Their lips slowly approach eachother

For that one special kiss 

Their lips went closer and they kiss

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

"_Athrun.."_she whispered

"cagalli.." he said gently

"_I..."_

".."

"_I love you, I love you very much, no one can ever replace you in my heart.." _cagalli wept

"cagalli.. i love you too.." he said, he hugged her tightly

"_can't breath!"_cagalli said

"oops." he smiled "come..." he said while grabbing her

"_where are we going?" _she asked

"lets go eat out.."

"_okay.but i'll change first"_she smiled, he blushed while noticing that she only wore his jacket

She changed her clothes, she wore a red tanktop and pants.

Cagalli entered athruns car and they drove off

"So.. where are we gonna eat?" she smiled

"you'll see.."

Cagalli dozed off cause the restaurant was an hour away.

"We're here..."he said gently, cagalli rubbed her eyes

"Wow.. that was a long ride.. but where are w..."cagalli stopped talking and looked at the view, it was a restaurant on the mountains, you can see the view of everything "Oh my gosh! This place is amazing.."

"come on lets go.."athrun smiled, he held her hand, and they walk together in the restaurant.

"Bonjour.. oh.. mr.athrun zala.. long time no see.." Pierre the restaurant manager said

"Good day to you pierre.." athrun said

"and this must be Lady Cagalli?" pierre asked

"yes... this is her.."

"wow.. she is very beautiful, as what you said.. and you're right, she does look like an angel."

Upon hearing this, cagalli blushed, athrun saw this and he blushed too

"Okay.. please follow me.. i will get your seats.."

The two followed pierre,and they got a seat by the window.

"I'll have a day specialty pierre.."athrun said

"me too.."cagalli told him

"Okay.. 2 sets of the day specialty" pierre said as he left

"cagalli.."athrun mumbled

"athrun?"

"I.."

"..."

"I'm hungry.. uh-uh...the foods here..." he stammered

"huh?"

"Here is your orders.. enjoy.." pierre said

While they ate, they were very silent. As soon as athrun paid the tab, they left. It was 7 pm already.

"Woah... we had lunch and dinner.."cagalli joked, but athrun was still silent. It was starting to irritate her.

Athrun sat down on a bench, and the view was very lovely. The stars were wonderful, there was a full moon, the city was lighted.

"Wow..." cagalli said, athrun didn't say anything, she sat down beside him

"athrun?"

"..."

"Athrun!" she said while grabbing his collar. "What's wrong with you! Do you hate me or something! A few hours ago you said that you love me.. was that for pity?" cagalli said with tears

"Of course not..."athrun said

"So what is it? Are you gonna b reak up with me?" she said hesitantly "nevermind.. i cant take this anymore!" she walked briskly

"Cagalli wait!" athrun said chasing her

"leave me alone zala.. you're gonna break my heart again."this crushed him

"cagalli.." he approached her and hugged her

"athrun..."she sniffed

"i'm not going to break up with you.. i just had thoughts a while ago.. and..." he bent down

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

"Cagalli Yula Athha... i love you.. and i will always love you.. and no one else would replace you..." he said blushing

"Athrun.." she ogled "Will you marry me?" he took out a gold ring with a big diamond on it

"I do! I DO!" She said hugging him and dropping him to the ground, and she kissed him.

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

He took her hand and they stood up. They shared a passionate hug,

He brought her home and they told uzumi the good news. "

What! You're getting married? Yey! Haha i want grand children!"uzumi said

"This is so exciting!" merna clapped "

Okay.. we'll have your wedding next week.."uzumi smiled

"What!" athrun and cagalli said in unison "Yes... ill let you two marry next week.." he smiled "fine.."they uttered

Cagalli took athrun outside "Well.. i guess we have wedding preparations tomorrow" she smiled, the ring on her finger glitttered

"Ya i guess we do.. good night my princess.."he smiled, kissing her hand and then her lips

"I love you"

"I love you too" Athrun left and Cagalli smiled widely

The next few days, they prepared for the wedding, it finally reached a week and it was now their wedding day

"Merna!" cagalli yelled

"Yes cagalli?" "can i wear pants?"she pouted

"Oh dear... you cant.."

"please..."

"its your weddng! Are you crazy! Think about athrun.. its his happiest day you know!"

"oh yeah.." "come on lets get you dressed"

**In the chapel**

"so.. are you excited?" uzumi asked

"uh..." athrun replied

"haha.. i see, you're nervous!" he joked

"yes.."athrun stuttered

Cagalli was finally done and they proceeded to church, when they arrived, the pianist started playing a song(endless love-lionel ritchie/dianna ross)

_My love, there's only you in my life, _

Athrun looked very nervous, he was sweating badly

_The only thing that's right. _

"cagalli you look beautiful.."uzumi said

"thanks dad.." she smiled

_My first love, you're every breath that I take, _

The wedding people started to walk

_You're every step I make. _

As soon as they were finished, cagalli started walking with uzumi

_And I, I want to share, all my love with you, _

She was also nervous, she didn't really like wearing a dress

_No one else will do. _

Athrun was looking in the floor, his tooth was chattering

_And your eyes, they tell me how much you care. _

He looked up and saw her, she looked like an angel, she wore a white tube dress which was flowing, it was very glittery

_Oh yes, you will always be, my endless love. _

He gaped upon looking at her, cagalli saw this and blushed

_Two hearts, two hearts that beat as one. _

Their hearts were pounding, cagalli neared the altar

"I love you dear.."uzumi said, she kissed her dad on the cheeks

"Athrun, take care of cagalli please..."he said

Athrun took cagalli's hand and they approached the altar together

_Our lives have just begun._

"Athrun.."

"cagalli.."

"i'm nervous.. hehe.."athrun sweated

"yeah.. me too.."

Forever, I'll hold you close in my arms,

She clutched his hand tighter, and he smiled

_I can't resist your charm. _

The priest started to talking "Dearly beloved we are gathered here, to celebrate the union of two people. Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Attha.."

The priest continued talking and it finally reached the vows

_My love, I'll be a fool, for you I'm sure, _

"Do you, Athrun Zala do you take Cagalli Yula Attha as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"Yes, i do.."he caressed her hand

_You know I don't mind. _

"Do you, Cagalli Yula Attha take Athrun Zala as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"i do.. " she smiled

"Please say your vows."

_Cause you, you mean the world to me. _

" I Cagalli Yula Attha, take Athrun Zala."

"I Athrun Zala, take Cagalli Yula Attha"

"as my lawfully wedded husband/wife, in sickness and in health, till death do us part, i will protect him/her and i will be there whenever he/she needs me" they said in unison

They placed their wedding rings in eachothers fingers

_Oh, I know I've found in you, my endless love. _

"I love you.."athrun said

"I love you too.."

_And love, I'll be that fool, for you, I'm sure. _

"You may kiss the bride.."

_You know I don't mind. _

They shared a passionate and unforgettable kiss

_And yes, you'll be the only one. _

The two exited the chapel happily and they entered the car, they were going to their honeymoon which was the beach house in Onogoro island.

_Cause no one can deny,  
This love I have its fine.  
I'll give it all to you,  
My love, my love, my endless love. _

As they reached there, athrun hugged cagalli tightly

"Cagalli Zala.. I love you.." he said

"I you.." she laughed, and kissed his nose.

When they reached the beachhouse, athrun carried cagalli bridal style, and they did what most couples do in a honeymoon, ehem...

Love showered through out the night,

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Cagalli?" athrun said, cagalli was no longer in his arms

"Cagalli!" he stood up

"Oh no! Did she leave me!" he said worriedly, he got out of bed and wored his pants and he looked for her.

He went around town and he couldnt find her.. he finally this certain place.. The Park

She was there, sitting on the swing

"Hi..." he changed his voice

"Hello..."

"Are you okay?"

"..."

"yes.." "but you dont look okay.."

"i said im okay! So stop bothering me!"

"i was just asking" As soon as cagalli heard this, she remembered the same incident when she was 9 years of age, she looked up.

"Athrun!" She said with teary eyes

"cagalli.."he smiled "it brings back old memories huh?"

"it does.."she smiled

"i looked for you all day.."

"i'm sorry.. i was just thinking.."

"Thinking! Of what?" he wondered

"dont worry, these are good thoughts.."

"oh.."

"wanna share a swing?.. its large enough for the two of us to fit" she said

"ya sure.." he sat down beside her, and they cuddled

"athrun.."

"hmm?"

"i can still remember the first time we've met.. i was so happy.. you cheered me up.. i cant believe that this finally happened to both of us.. we're married.." she tottered

"cagalli..at the very moment, i've first met you.. it was love at first sight..." he blushed

"ya me too.."she smiled "i cant believe you came back for me.. i mean, there are a lot of pretty girls out there in plants.."

"no one else could be compared to you.." he said, she blushed

"cagalli.. as i promised.. we will meet again.."he hugged her

"thank you for keeping that promise athrun..."she teared

"dont cry my lovely princess..." he wiped her tears

"oh athrun!"she grappled him tigher

_Some people search forever, oh yeah yeah_

"I love you my dearest bestfriend, princess, and my love.."he smiled

"I love you athrun, my knight, my love.. it will always be you.."she said

They kissed and cuddled, as the petals of the cherry blossoms showered them.

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

THE END

**A/N: **So What do you think? Hope you like the whole story! And im sorry for the very later review.. i've been busy..

**_The songs:_** A moment like this-kelly klarkson

Endless Love- Lionel Ritchie, Diana Ross

* * *

**Thank you reviewers! Thank you very much for supporting my story! Wo ai ni! Aregatou!**

**

* * *

**

**1. asga –** Suteki! You're the first reviewer of the sequel! Thank you for reading the story! 

**2.ritachi –** Gomen, if you found it weird... i just added it to make the story funny.. hehe, thanks for reading the fic!

**3.Cagalli Yula Athha-** yes yuuna, and meer are bitches haha.. anyways! Thanks for the comment! And thanks for reading the Thank you im glad you like it! And thanks for reading the story!

**5.gseedlover-** aregatou for the review and thanks for reading the story

**6.ohibi-san-** Thank you for reviewing.. and thanks for reading the story!

**7.sakura-yoshino-** Thank you for the comment! And thanks for reading the story

**8.Lie74** Thanks for reviewing and thank you for reading the story!

**9.vietnamesegurl- **i'm sorry i dont think i can add lemons yet.. maybe next year! anyways thanks for reviewing and reading the story

**11.ANONYMOUS-**Dont worry none of them died.. thanks for reading the story and reviewing it. Ya, yuuna is psycho hehe.. thanks for reviewing and reading the story

**13.mariad-**Thank you for reading and supporting the story!

**14.Susan- **Thank you very much for reviewing and reading my story!

**15.iris24- **wah! You're scary.. i''m sorry for the late update.. gomen nasai.. thank you for reading and supporting my story..

**16.Michiyo Hikari-** Thank you for that very interesting comment.. hehe.. dont worry i hate yuuna too!

**17.steph-**Aregatou for your comment and thanks for reading my story!

**18.Yoriko Yuri-**i'm seriosuly sorry for the late review.. i'm very busy thats why.. i hope you like this chapter and thank you for reading and supporting my story.

**19.birdie101- **I'm sorry! You're scaring me! Its like you're reprimanding me.. wahh! Inn sorry cause i've been busy.. i hope you liked my story.. so thanks for reviewing and reading it!


End file.
